Les aventuriers du polystyrène
by Dabidouw
Summary: Bob est un jeune homme rêveur et fasciné par les mondes fantastiques des contes qui lui servent d'échappatoire. Une nuit, un énorme fracas le réveille en sursaut, marquant le départ d'une aventure dont il est loin de se douter. Aventures/Disney/Léger Théltazar
1. Chapitre un

_Hello! Ici Dabi! Bon, je suis un peu en stress; c'est la première fic à chapitres que je publie, et donc qui dit chapitres dit que je m'engage dans un truc que je dois finir sans me dégonfler x) (et dieu sais que c'est mon genre de faire ça -.-') ._

 _ **Avant toute chose** , je préviens que cette histoire est basée sur un gros délire qui s'est passé sur Twitter (oui il se passe beaucoup de choses là-bas), en compagnie de Koneko-Hiya, de Dry1410 et de LittleDevil (principalement x)). Donc autant vous dire que cette histoire sera tout sauf à prendre au sérieux xD _

_Au fait! dites-moi comment vous trouvez la longueur de ce chapitre; si c'est bien ou si c'est trop court. Ça me servira pour la suite._

 _Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent au staff d'Aventures, et l'univers appartient... à Disney._

 _Bonne lecture! ^.^/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

-Bob, je sais que tu aimes bien t'habiller en fille, mais de là à porter ça constamment, ce n'est pas un peu trop?

Le jeune garçon se retourna. Portant une robe légère bleue lui arrivant au dessus des chevilles, il était en train de rassembler ses longs cheveux châtains en queue de cheval, qui formaient des anglaises retombant gracieusement dans sa nuque. Son beau visage et sa silhouette fine l'aurait presque fait passer pour une jolie jeune fille, mais son début de barbe ne laissait pas de place au doute. Face à lui, son père, les mains sur les hanches, le regardait d'un air désolé.

Le dénommé Bob haussa les épaules et retourna à ses occupations, face au miroir.

-Si j'ai envie de m'habiller comme ça, c'est mon choix. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire autrement, père, c'est ainsi que je suis le plus épanoui.

Enoch, car c'était le nom du paternel, soupira longuement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de t'appeler par un prénom de fille ou une autre chose du genre, ça me va. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre de son fils.

Bob avait bien songé à lui demander de l'appeler Wendy, mais il ne dit rien et remis à plus tard sa requête.

Ayant enfin fini de s'attacher les cheveux, il quitta le miroir pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Il attrapa son livre préféré, posé sur sa table de chevet. Du bout des doigts, il effleura machinalement le titre, qu'il avait vu et revu des centaines de fois: _Peter Pan._ Ce livre racontant l'histoire d'un jeune garçon refusant de grandir le fascinait; ainsi que tout l'univers qui lui appartenait. Les sirènes, les pirates, les indiens, les fées… tous le faisaient rêver.

Alors qu'il allait entamer une énième lecture, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit encore pour laisser passer une petite tête chauve. Son petit frère, Gabriel, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, tout sourire, les mains derrière le dos. Du haut de ses six ans, c'était un petit garçon espiègle et farceur, et dont la capillarité avait énormément de retard. Ou énormément d'avance. Au choix.

Trottinant dans la chambre de Bob, il s'approcha de son grand frère en brandissant fièrement un morceau de tissu recouvert de graffiti multicolores.

-Regarde! Dit-il. C'est la carte au trésor! C'est moi qui l'ai faite! Maintenant on va pouvoir aller trouver le trésor dans le pays imaginaire!

Bob sourit devant cet enthousiasme un peu naïf de son petit frère. Le félicitant, il prit la "carte" que ce dernier lui tendait et l'observa de plus près. Les traits étaient tracés grossièrement au feutre, et une énorme croix rouge marquait l'emplacement du trésor. La carte était un peu trouée par endroits, due aux repassages répétés des feutres de l'enfant. Mais… D'ailleurs, il venait d'où ce bout de tissu?

-Gabriel, dis-moi, tu l'as trouvée où cette toile pour faire ta carte?

-C'était dans l'armoire de la chambre de papa. Je trouvais que ça faisait plus "pirate" que le papier!

Ah. Une chemise de papa. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire, ça. Bob soupira en souriant malgré tout. Pour rien au monde il n'effacerait le sourire angélique du visage de son frère.

* * *

22h. Bob descendit les escaliers de bois sombre afin d'aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses parents. Il rejoignit le salon, où le feu crépitait doucement. La pièce était bercée par le tic-tac d'une horloge, et par la lumière chaude que dégageait les flammes. Près de la cheminée, dans un fauteuil en velours, son père était endormi, les mains sur les accoudoirs, la tête renversée sur le dossier, ronflant légèrement. À ses pieds, Gabriel était assis sur la moquette, en pyjama, câlinant affectueusement Eden, leur louve de compagnie. Bien nourrie et logée confortablement, l'animal n'avait rien d'agressif et avait tout d'un gros chien affectueux et serviable. Elle avait même accepté de porter un petit serre-tête de soubrette, lui donnant ainsi comme un rôle de gouvernante dans la maison.

Attendri par cet adorable tableau familial, Bob vint doucement prendre Gabriel par la main pour le mener dans sa chambre. Le petit, bâillant et se frottant les yeux, suivit docilement son frère. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ce dernier demanda d'une voix endormie:

-Je peux dormir avec toi? Tu me racontes l'histoire de Peter Pan ?

Bob acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il prit le petit dans ses bras et poussa la porte de sa chambre, pour enfin le poser dans son propre lit. Il alluma sa lampe, et prit le livre à la reliure si familière. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, Gabriel blottit contre lui, et commença la lecture à voix haute:

" _Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain…"_

Sa voix claire et mélodieuse berçait l'enfant déjà à semi endormi. Après seulement quelques pages, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Bob stoppa sa lecture. Il referma le livre et le reposa, embrassa son frère sur le front, et enfin éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner et il sombra lui aussi dans le monde des rêves.

La nuit repris ses droits. Tout était calme dans la maison. Les rideaux de la chambre se soulevaient doucement, portés par la douce brise provenant de la fenêtre, laissée ouverte par inadvertance. Dehors, la nuit était claire. Le ciel était d'un bleu presque noir, et les étoiles scintillaient fièrement. Les rues de Londres étaient désertes, les pavés encore humides d'un orage passé. Pas un oiseau dans le ciel. Le temps semblait comme suspendu dans la magie nocturne londonienne.

Le tic-tac de la pendule avait cessé. Les aiguilles étaient dressées fixement, parfaitement superposées, indiquant la partie supérieure centrale du cadran. Minuit.

Le seul bruit encore perceptible était la respiration simultanée de deux frères endormis.

Quand soudain, un énorme craquement se fit entendre. Comme si une météorite venait de s'écraser dans la chambre du jeune Bob, qui fut réveillé en sursaut par ce terrible fracas et par une voix masculine qui tonna:

"PUTAIN DE BORDEL MERDE!"

* * *

 _A suivre 8D Le chapitre 2 est déjà près, mais j'attendrais de savoir comment vous trouver le premier pour le publier (et surtout s'il faut que je le rallonge). Bwef. Je vous dis à bientôt, bisous et cœurs jaunes! ^.^/_


	2. Chapitre deux

_Hello! Ici Dabi! Comme, promis, le deuxième chapitre en moins de deux ;) J'aimerais prévenir que dans (au moins) les quatre premiers, l'histoire n'avancera pas des masses. Ils serviront surtout de support pour poser les bases de l'histoire, avec les personnages, tout ça. Je m'en excuse d'avance u.u' **Et au fait,** merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir! :D_

 _Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent au staff d'Aventures, et l'univers à Disney._

 _Bonne lecture! ^.^/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Théo s'ennuyait. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il traînait sur cette île, vivant en compagnie des fées et des sirènes, entouré de créatures étonnantes et où la fantaisie était un quotidien pour lui. Seulement voilà, il s'ennuyait. Il avait bien rencontré des pirates, qui lui avaient permis de lui donner un peu d'adrénaline en combattant, mais leur capitaine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus décevant. Peu motivé pour le tuer, Théo lui avait juste coupé une main, qu'il avait jetée dans la gueule du crocodile qui tournait autour du bateau, en l'attente d'un prochain repas potentiel. Il avait été servi. Ayant trouvé cet amuse-bouche délicieux, il voulait goûter au corps tout entier, et ainsi poursuivait cet équipage de pirate dans l'espoir de dévorer le reste du capitaine.

Ce dernier, trop occupé à fuir l'animal persistant, ne vint plus embêter le jeune Théo, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Démotivé, il errait sans but dans son "pays imaginaire", autrement appelé "cité des merveilles", accompagné d'une petite fée bleue, Icy, qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui.

Icy, bien que muette, avait des pouvoirs que Théo trouvait tout de même bien pratiques. En effet, la poussière de fée qu'elle dégageait permettait à celui qui s'en recouvrait de voler dans les airs pour une durée limitée. Elle permettait à Théo de faire le tour de son île en un clin d'œil. Seulement, la première fois, c'était sympa, mais quand tu as survolé chaque recoin caché, que tu as exploré chaque montagne, traversé chaque forêts et plongé dans chaque rivière, ton "pays fantastique" n'a plus aucun intérêt, et ce même si tu as le pouvoir de voler.

C'est pourquoi, une nuit, Théo eut une idée. Si l'aventure ne venait pas à lui, pourquoi lui ne viendrait-il pas à elle? Il décida donc, à l'improviste, de descendre sur Terre et d'aller à la rencontre d'humains de son âge. Refusant de grandir, il avait conservé une apparence et une mentalité de jeune garçon, ayant environ 15 ans. Ainsi, comme il ne vieillissait pas, il aurait toujours l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles générations d'enfants, et de tous leur faire visiter le pays imaginaire.

Satisfait, il prit son envol et se dirigea vers la porte de l'étoile, unique portail reliant la Terre à la cité des merveilles. Il monta le plus haut possible, dépassant les nuages, atteignant la voûte céleste. La porte de l'étoile était face à lui, lumineuse et accueillante ; n'hésitant pas, il plongea à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Icy qui elle, n'était pas tout à fait sûre que cela soit une bonne idée.

* * *

Théo déboucha immédiatement sur le ciel étoilé de Londres. L'air frais vint lui fouetter le visage, faisant onduler ses cheveux bruns, et de nouvelles odeurs assaillirent ses narines. Flottant un instant dans le ciel nocturne, il réalisa que la nuit ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, étant donné que la plupart des humains dorment à cette heure-là. Bon. Tant pis. Il commença malgré tout sa descente vers les habitations, à la recherche d'une quelconque source de lumière, ou d'un semblant d'âme vivante.

Survolant les toits sombres, évitant des cheminées et les rares chats errants, Théo ne trouvait toujours rien, et commençait à s'impatienter. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement bleuté: en contrebas, dans une maison qui lui paraissait plutôt chic, une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant apercevoir un léger rideau bleu, soulevé régulièrement par le vent. Les yeux brillants, il ne prit pas le temps de se poser des questions et fonça à toute vitesse vers la fenêtre ouverte. Ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il réalisa que, une fois de plus, il avait agis avant de réfléchir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler un juron; il se prit le parquet en pleine face, se rétamant disgracieusement sur le sol et se prenant par la même occasion le pied du lit sur le crâne.

Sa chute violente avait provoqué un sacré vacarme. Pour la discrétion, c'était râpé, d'autant plus qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche en criant "PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!".

La lumière s'alluma. Théo écarquilla les yeux. Toujours au sol, il se releva d'une traite en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Devant lui, le lit était occupé par un petit garçon, ainsi qu'une jeune fille. Ah. Rectification. Un jeune homme. Celui-ci était appuyé sur son coude droit, le bras gauche tendu posé sur sa lampe de chevet, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte. Après un moment de flottement, Théo se reprit en essuyant rapidement d'un revers de la main le léger filet de sang qui coulait de son nez, mit les bras le long du corps et dit fermement :

-Salut. Moi c'est Théo. Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi sur mon île ?

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme en robe faisait toujours la même tête, et celui qui semblait être son petit frère faisait exactement la même tout en fixant le nouvel arrivant.

Théo se passa la main dans les cheveux. Bon, atterrissage raté, et présentations ratés. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, maintenant ? Il partait? Non, trop tard, il était arrivé, il leur avait parlé, plus question de faire demi-tour, maintenant.

Le gamin chauve fini par briser le silence plus que pesant en demandant, toujours avec sa mine ahurie:

-C'est toi Peter Pan?

Merde. Il le confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était vraiment la rencontre la plus foirée au monde.

-Connais pas ce gars-là. Moi c'est Théo, je viens de le dire.

Silence de nouveau. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces deux-là? Bon, il fallait l'admettre, ce n'était pas une entrée des plus communes qui soient, ce n'est pas souvent qu'un jeune homme déboule dans ta chambre par la fenêtre en pleine nuit tout en s'explosant le nez sur le plancher. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuaient de tirer ces tronches d'ahuris?

Finalement, l'aîné dans le lit se décida enfin à prendre la parole, bégayant un peu:

-M..mais… c'est bien toi, non…. Je connais ton histoire par cœur… À ces mots, il s'empara lentement d'un livre posé sur sa table de chevet, et les mains tremblantes, le montra à Théo, pointant le titre du doigt.

Celui-ci s'approcha, fronçant les sourcils. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne savait plus lire, mais après un moment de réflexion, il se douta qu'il y avait un rapport avec le nom bizarre que l'enfant venait de bras croisés, il secoua la tête.

-Désolé, vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis pas ce " _Piteurpan"_ dont vous parlez. Je viens du pays imaginaire, la cité des merveilles, et je cherche des enfants qui voudraient m'y accompagner. Donc, vous voulez ou pas?

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Le plus grand, toujours son livre à la main, pris un air mélangeant l'affolement et l'excitation. Il tourna frénétiquement les pages, tout en parlant très vite:

-Mais ça ne peux être que toi ! Tu t'appelles Peter Pan, tu vis dans le pays imaginaire, avec les pirates, les fées, les sirènes ! Tu peux voler dans les airs! Tu refuses de grandir et tu déteste les adultes! Tu, tu…

Cherchant ses mots, le jeune homme bougeait les mains dans tous les sens, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, les yeux papillonnants.

De son côté, Théo était stupéfait. Comment ce mec connaissait autant de choses sur sa vie ? Tout était écrit dans ce livre, c'est ça? Quelqu'un aurait écrit son histoire à ses dépends? Mais qui?

Il secoua la tête de nouveau, débarrassant son esprit de toutes ses questions. Après tout, ça n'avait rien d'important. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici.

Plantant son regard bleu dans celui noisette du garçon en face de lui, il clama:

-Le type qui à écrit cette histoire s'est trompé, c'est tout. Je sais mieux que personne comment je m'appelle. On peut passer à autre chose?! Maintenant, répondez à ma question : vous voulez venir avec moi à la cité des merveilles ou pas ?!

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, laissant une nouvelle fois place à un silence songeur.

* * *

 _C'est terminé pour cette fois ^.^ ça vous a plu? Je dois dire que j'étais pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.. :/_

 _Le 3ème est en cours d'écriture et presque terminé! Bisous et cœurs jaunes! ^.^/_


	3. Chapitre trois

_Hey! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre! Après celui-là, ça va un peu plus bouger je pense :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très pipou de votre part! ^.^/ Bref, bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent au staff d'Aventures, l'univers appartient à Disney._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Bob et Gabriel se regardaient. Les yeux du petit brillaient d'envie, et son regard implorait l'accord de son grand frère. Celui-ci était dubitatif. Depuis l'arrivée fracassante du jeune garçon qui disait s'appeler Théo, les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit . Est-ce que ce gars était vraiment Peter Pan? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-il pas le même nom ? L'auteur se serait "trompé", comme il disait? Pourtant, la description présente dans le livre semblait coller avec le personnage qui se tenait devant eux: des cheveux bruns cours, un regard bleu électrique, des vêtements qui semblaient avoir été faits avec des feuilles, et une sorte de chapeau vert orné d'une plume rouge. Bob détailla son corps bien sculpté; il était aussi musclé que ça, dans le conte ? Et il était toujours accompagné d'une fée non? Où était-elle ?

-Tu n'as pas pris ta fée avec toi? Demanda-t-il, ignorant une fois de plus la question qui lui avait été posée.

-Tu veux dire Icy? Répondit le garçon. Si, elle est là, mais elle se cache. Pour illustrer ses paroles, il souleva son chapeau, dévoilant une petite fée bleue scintillante. Révélée à la lumière, celle-ci s'envola, et vint se poster aux côtés de son compagnon, les bras croisés et la mine légèrement boudeuse.

Gabriel poussa un cri d'admiration, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Bob aussi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Fasciné, il voulut s'approcher pour tendre la main mais la dénommée Icy n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à sympathiser; elle échappa aux doigts de Bob et vint se cacher derrière Théo, relevant la tête de manière hautaine.

-Excusez-là, elle est pas très sociable. Mais on va avoir besoin d'elle si on veut aller jusqu'au pays imaginaire.

Les étoiles redoublèrent dans les yeux de Gabriel.

-On va y aller en volant?! Demanda-t-il, trépignant sur place, sautant presque sur le lit.

-Attend, le coupa Bob, levant une main. On a jamais dit qu'on venait.

Toute la joie et l'excitation retombèrent en flèche chez l'enfant, qui se figea sur le lit.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça?! Demanda-t-il, lui attrapant la main, et faisant des yeux de chien battu.

-On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas, ça peut être dangereux. Et puis il faut préparer des bagages. Et on ne doit pas partir trop longtemps, sinon papa va s'inquiéter, et puis…

-C'est qui, ça? L'interrompit Théo, les sourcils froncés.

Bob releva la tête dans sa direction, surpris.

-Comment ça? Tu veux dire "papa"? Et bien, c'est notre père, quoi! C'est…

Il s'arrêta net. Dans ses souvenirs, le Peter Pan du conte n'avait ni père ni mère, et ignorait purement et simplement ce que ces mots signifiaient. Rassemblant ses pensées, il tenta de lui expliquer :

-Un papa, c'est… c'est quelqu'un qui t'aime, qui te protège, qui te fait rire, qui te prend dans ses bras quand tu es triste, qui….

Le visage de Théo s'illumina;

-Super! Si tu viens, tu pourras être notre papa! On n'a pas ça nous, à la cité des merveilles.

Bob poussa un petit soupir. D'ailleurs, à propos du paternel, celui-ci ne s'était pas manifesté malgré le boucan qu'avait provoqué le garçon volant. Il dormirait encore? Difficile à croire.

À ses côtés, le petit frère avait recommencé à rebondir frénétiquement sur le matelas, secouant par la même occasion le bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci passa une main sur son visage, fermant les yeux et haussant les sourcils. Puis il finit par déclarer:

-Bon, allons-y, mais on ne reste pas trop longtemps alors.

Le bambin poussa un cri de joie qui résonna dans toute la chambre, et peut-être même jusqu'en bas de la rue.

Théo, les bras toujours croisés, émis un sourire en coin satisfait.

-Au fait, remarqua-t-il, je me suis présenté, mais je connais pas vos noms.

Ah, il marquait un point. Bob sourit et écarta la couverture pour sortir du lit.

-Le petit surexcité, c'est Gabriel, dit-il en pointant l'enfant sautant à pieds joints sur le matelas, faisant grincer ses ressorts et poussant toujours des cris enthousiastes.

Moi, c'est Bob.

Théo le salua d'un mouvement de tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se demanda encore pourquoi ce garçon portait une robe, mais il écarta bien vite la question.

-Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, on y va? Dit-il malicieusement en attrapant par le bras la petite fée qui voletait toujours autour de lui. Celle-ci semblait plutôt réticente au fait d'aider des personnes inconnues, et elle tenta de fuir, mais le jeune homme la tenait fermement.

-À toi de jouer, Icy, dit-il simplement. Le petit être bleu renonça à se débattre. Elle poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, puis commença à battre des ailes de plus en plus vite. Le frottement accéléré dégagea une sorte de poudre argentée, qui se répandit dans la pièce, inondant les deux enfants, complètement subjugués par la beauté du processus.

Bientôt, la poussière les recouvrit entièrement. Les deux garçons, un peu hébétés, avaient les joues et les bras tout brillants. Attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, ils restaient là, tendus et silencieux, les bras le long du corps. Bob perça le silence embarrassant en demandant si quelque chose devait arriver.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel ;

-Mettez-y un peu du votre, aussi! Suffit pas de s'asperger de sucre magique, faut y croire un peu, quand même !

"Il nous explique rien, en même temps…" râla Bob intérieurement, tout en fermant les yeux.

Il se concentra, et passa dans sa tête toutes les images qui le faisaient tant rêver. Pourquoi avait-il dû de se faire prier pour venir, d'ailleurs? Ce pays légendaire était son plus grand rêve, et à présent, il était à portée de main. Alors pourquoi hésiter?

Soudain, contre toute attente, il reçu un choc sur la tête. Il poussa un gémissement en se frottant le crâne, puis ouvrit les yeux en les levant lentement.

Ah. Le plafond.

Hébété, il cilla plusieurs fois pour enfin se risquer à regarder vers le bas. Et constata qu'il était suspendu dans le vide à deux mètres de hauteur.

Il agita les pieds, ayant toujours du mal à en croire ses yeux. Au sol, Théo le regardait, les mains sur les hanches;

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, lui dit-il en souriant.

Ton petit frère est plus vif que toi, quand même.

Effectivement, Gabriel, fou de joie, virevoltait dans la chambre, les bras écartés, et hurlant de rire.

-Si vous êtes prêts, on va pouvoir y aller?

Hésitant, Bob se déplaçait avec prudence dans l'espace. Pour lui, "prêt" n'était pas le mot qui le définissait avec le plus de précision. Et pourtant, avait-il seulement besoin d'être prêt? Son rêve allait enfin devenir une réalité, alors il n'était pas question d'attendre. L'excitation se mit à le gagner peu à peu, favorisée par l'enthousiasme débordant de son petit frère. Confiant, il se rapprocha de Théo, et lui donna sa réponse en acquiesçant d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Les trois jeunes garçons se perchèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pendant un cours instant, ils goûtèrent silencieusement à la fraîcheur de la nuit, à la douce brise qui venait caresser leurs visages.

Puis Théo s'élança le premier, se servant du rebord comme appui et produisant ainsi un saut prodigieux.

-Faites gaffe à bien me suivre.

Les deux frères ne se firent pas prier. En un instant, ils étaient tous les trois dans le ciel, surplombant la ville endormie. Éclairés par la Lune, ils s'éloignèrent de la maison, montant de plus en plus haut.

Dans sa progression, Bob se retourna; le rideau de la fenêtre n'était plus qu'un pétale bleu au loin, ondulant au gré du vent. Un sentiment de liberté l'assaillit, et il regarda à nouveau devant lui, plus déterminé que jamais. Un nouveau regard sur la ville s'offrit à lui, ainsi que de nouvelles odeurs. Parmi elles, il crût reconnaître celle d'un orage passé, celle du gaz des pots d'échappement des voitures qui s'élevait dans l'air, celle de la friture qui hantait les rues malfamées. Il y en avait également une étrange que Bob assimila à son étonnement au polystyrène, mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

Bientôt, ils dépassèrent les nuages, et la porte de l'étoile se dressa face à eux, imposante, lumineuse, et correspondant parfaitement à la description que Bob se faisait d'elle.

Il la regarda, admiratif. Enfin, il y était. Enfin, il allait pouvoir découvrir ce monde qui le faisait tant rêver.

Alors, suivant Théo de près, il franchit la porte, la main tendue, possédé par le désir d'atteindre son rêve pour de bon.

* * *

 _Tadam, terminé pour cette fois :3 Je sais qu'il se passe pas grand chose, mais j'essaye un peu de poser les bases de l'histoire xD Bwef. Je vais essayer de vous poster au moins deux autres chapitres pendant la semaine qui suit, parce qu'après je pars en vacances et même si j'ai la wifi, j'aurais pas de pc :3_

 _A bientôt! Bisou et cœurs jaunes sur vous 3_


	4. Chapitre quatre

_Helloooow! Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette aventure :) Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, avec mes commandes de dessin à faire sur Twitter, donc je ne trouve pas vraiment de temps pour écrire ^^' Aussi, ce chapitre va être le dernier avant que je parte en vacances, où je n'aurais pas de wifi ;-; Par contre, rien ne m'empêche d'écrire là-bas, alors je reviendrai dans deux semaines avec d'autres chapitres tout neufs ^-^ Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Je me répète, mais à part la rédaction rien ne m'appartient ici malheureusement x) L'univers appartient à Disney, et les personnages au staff d'Aventures (ah! J'ai changé l'ordre cette fois! Hohoho!)._

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre:**

-Dites, capitaine, c'est quoi votre vrai nom ?

Éclairée par la lumière d'une bougie, la cabine du bateau baignait dans une atmosphère paisible. Le remous régulier des vagues faisait grincer les planches, et berçait doucement la petite pièce. Assis à même le sol, un nain à l'oeil manquant venait de s'arrêter dans sa tâche, consistant à éplucher des pommes de terres, et regardait le plafond d'un air pensif. Son bras droit était entièrement mécanique, composé de plaques de métal et d'une multitude de rouages s'entremêlant avec des câbles dans une infinité complexe. De cette main, il tenait un petit couteau, et de l'autre, une petite pomme de terre impatiente qui n'attendait qu'à être épluchée.

D'un mouvement de tête, il centra son regard sur un autre homme, assis à un bureau en face de lui, lui tournant le dos, et à qui la question tranchant le silence avait été adressée. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture d'une carte dont le contenu échappait au nain, et ne montra pas le moindre signe d'une quelconque réaction vis-à-vis de ce dernier.

Cependant curieux, il insista:

-Non, parce que, je me demandais, tout le monde vous appelle Capitaine Rapière, mais vous devez bien avoir un vrai nom, non?

Cette fois-ci, l'homme de dos sembla tiquer. Reposant doucement sa carte, il prit la table comme appui et se releva tout en se retournant, faisant face à son interlocuteur, lui lançant un regard sombre.

-Grunlek… Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi on me surnomme ainsi n'est-ce pas?

À ces mots, et avant même que le nain ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il leva sa main droite, la révélant à la lumière. Au bout de son bras, un dispositif avait été greffé, et ladite main droite avait été remplacée… par une rapière. Orientant son arme vers le dénommé Grunlek, il repris d'une voix froide:

-Depuis la mort de mon ancien équipage, je porte ce nom, que tu le veuilles ou non. Qu'on ne me rappelle plus jamais l'humiliation que j'ai subie, et qui pour moi est associée à mon ancien nom.

Et sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons, faisant voler son long manteau rouge. Il récupéra son large chapeau orné d'une plume blanche accroché à l'entrée de la cabine, et sorti sur le pont, claquant la porte.

Grunlek avait lâché sa pomme de terre, qui roulait à présent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Le visage livide, il enleva son bonnet rouge et s'épongea le front avec, poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait un immense respect pour son capitaine, bien qu'il soit quelque peu effrayant, et surtout extrêmement susceptible. Il maudit alors cette manie à spontanément poser des questions lors de ses rêveries intempestives. Comme quoi, être un pirate, ce n'était pas vraiment la plus belle des vies.

Sur le pont du bateau, l'agitation était omniprésente. Les pirates s'amusaient, jouant aux fléchettes à l'aide de leurs poignards, sautaient comme des enfants dans les haubans, buvaient à même les barils de rhum et riaient bruyamment de leurs rires gras. D'un œil circonspect, le capitaine de cet équipage de joyeux lurons observait la scène en silence. Comment pouvait-il être là, en pleine mer, à attendre que le temps passe? Il regarda sa main manquante, les dents serrées. Sa défaite lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, et le seul fait de savoir le jeune Théo en vie le rendait malade. Depuis la perte de son équipage, son bateau, sa main, son nom, et sa dignité, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose: se venger. Bien sûr, ce fichu crocodile lui avait causé bien des soucis, et c'était l'unique embûche qui lui barrait la route menant à sa vengeance. Il lui fallait un plan, et l'exécuter au plus vite.

Jetant un dernier regard exaspéré aux pirates festifs, il monta sur la partie surélevée du navire et, scrutant l'horizon, il se mit à réfléchir.

De par son expérience personnelle, il savait que Théo était un garnement qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, et qui détestait l'ennui. Pour l'attirer à lui, devait-il lui proposer une sorte de "jeu"? Non. Il savait tout aussi bien que, malgré son côté impulsif et peu dégourdi, le garçon sentirait le coup fourré et se méfierait. Et puis, il voulait trouver une manière beaucoup plus fourbe de le mettre à terre, afin de laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Il voulait qu'il se retrouve dans une situation déplorable, il voulait le voir ramper à ses pieds, le suppliant de l'épargner. Mais comment arriver à un tel déroulement ? Se tenant le menton, il assembla peu à peu les rouages d'un plan qui lui semblait de plus en plus stable. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Parfait. Il avait en mains tous les éléments qui lui permettraient de mettre son plan à exécution. Il laissa échapper malgré lui un petit rire nerveux, qu'il calma aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas s'emballer. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il avait en tête le déroulement potentiel de la suite des événements, il ne voulut pas attendre une seconde.

S'approchant de la rambarde donnant sur le pont, le Capitaine Rapière prit une inspiration et s'adressa à son équipage d'une voix forte;

-On lève l'ancre, les gars! Cap sur l'ouest! Direction le campement des Indiens!

Aussitôt, les hommes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers leur capitaine, et s'activèrent presque simultanément. Grunlek, qui était sorti en trombe de la cabine, soufflait furieusement dans un petit sifflet, afin de les guider dans leurs actions.

Le capitaine, satisfait de l'efficacité soudaine de ses hommes, attrapa la barre et s'apprêta à manoeuvrer. Il était fier d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de remédier à sa rancune lancinante, et pria le ciel pour que leur route ne croise pas celle du crocodile récidiviste.

* * *

 _Bon bé voilà. C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Il faudrait quand même que je re-regarde le dessin-animé, je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qui se passe et j'ai peur de faire des trucs complètement incohérents xD Enfin, l'histoire ne sera pas exactement la même que dans le dessin-animé, mais je vais essayer de le rapprocher au maximum x) Bref, je suis contente d'avoir terminé ce chapitre avant de partir, donc sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances! Bisous et cœurs jaunes ! 💛_

 _(P.S: n'hésitez pas à mettre un piti review, ça fait toujours plaiz' ;p)_


	5. Chapitre cinq

_Hellow! C'est Dabi, me revoici-voilà! Après deux semaines d'absence, je reviens enfin avec la suite de cette fic wtf u.u Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été longue, ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres. Enjoy! ^-^/_

 _Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas, toussa, bla bla. Que serais-je aujourd'hui sans Disney et Aventures ! u.u_

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

-Woah, c'est exactement comme je me l'imaginais!

Frôlant les nuages, Théo, Bob et Gabriel survolaient l'île légendaire après un court passage à la Porte de l'étoile. Il faisait jour à la cité des merveilles, et le soleil éclairait les arbres abondants et permettait à un arc-en-ciel de se former dans une cascade retombant sur un lac, qui lui-même débouchait sur la mer par l'intermédiaire d'une petite rivière qui serpentait entre les arbres. Sur la gauche de l'île, il y avait une sorte d'îlot de terre aride, où l'on pouvait apercevoir des tipis et d'où s'échappait la fumée d'un feu de camp.

-Alors, vous voulez commencer par quoi? Demanda Théo, dont la beauté du paysage ne l'émerveillait plus depuis longtemps.

Bob, la robe flottant au vent, réagit au quart de tour, à la limite de l'hystérie ;

-Je veux voir les sirènes !

À côté de lui, son petit frère acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

-Très bien, c'est vous qui décidez. Suivez-moi bien, on va descendre.

Aussitôt dit, il plongea subitement en direction de la terre ferme. Les deux frères le suivirent non sans mal, peinant à se déplacer de manière aussi fluide et aussi rapide que leur guide. Celui-ci descendit à toute vitesse et disparut entre les arbres denses. Bob eut un moment d'hésitation, puis fila à son tour entre les feuillages. Les branches égratinaient ses bras et ses mains tendues devant lui, mais cela lui permettait de lui dégager le passage et la vue. Enfin, il sortit de la masse feuillue, accompagné de Gabriel, et chercha du regard Théo qui avait prit de l'avance. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il réalisa qu'il était debout sur une énorme pierre, et que la forêt s'arrêtait pour laisser place à ce qui lui semblait être une étendue d'eau. Ses hypothèses se confirmèrent lorsqu'il trottina jusqu'à lui pour le rejoindre. C'était une lagune surplombée par des falaises et une petite cascade, et qui débouchait sur une petite rivière qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Mais la beauté du lieu ne fut rien comparée aux créatures qui l'habitait.

Dans l'eau miroitante, des sirènes se prélassaient, peignant leurs cheveux interminables à l'aide de peigne en coquillage, chantaient gracieusement sous la cascade, ou se reposaient au soleil, leur poitrine nue contre la pierre chaude, leur queue de poisson battant l'air et soulevant de légères gouttes d'eau. Leurs écailles humides resplendissaient au soleil, faisant briller leurs nageoires et donnant l'illusion qu'elles étaient parsemées de minuscules diamants.

Face à ce spectacle enchanteur, Bob resta bouche bée et ne put émettre un son. Ils étaient encore dans l'ombre de la forêt et silencieux, les créatures ne les avaient donc pas remarqués. Comme hypnotisé par cette vision de rêve, le jeune homme avança doucement comme un automate en direction de la lagune, sous le regard de Théo qui veillait à ce que son invité ne tombe pas bêtement dans l'eau.

Contre toute attente, une des sirènes remarqua la présence des trois jeunes gens.

De l'eau jusqu'au cou, elle émit un large sourire et se mit à nager dans leur direction. À son approche, Théo sourit à son tour et l'interpella:

-Shin!

La chimère se hissa sur le rocher, les cheveux ruisselants. Bob, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, pu remarquer à son absence de poitrine que cette sirène était un homme. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême, contrastant avec la noirceur profonde de ses longs cheveux et le bleu intense qui colorait ses yeux.

Sur son torse reposait un masque argenté, qui était attaché autour de son cou par des lanières de cuir.

Il souleva sa queue, aussi bleue que ses iris, et la posa lourdement sur la pierre sur laquelle il s'était assis. Souriant toujours, il s'adressa à Théo:

-Ça faisait un bail que tu n'étais pas venu nous voir! Tu vas bien?

-Je suis descendu sur Terre pour ramener des visiteurs, répondit l'autre, pointant du menton le petit Gabriel qui se cachait derrière sa tunique, intimidé, et Bob abasourdi qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Shin se tourna vers chacun et leur adressa un petit signe de la main, peu doué en matière de discussion avec des inconnus.

-Vous restez un moment ici? Reprit-il, portant à nouveau son attention sur le brun.

-On est bien partis pour, avec l'autre hypnotisé, là.

Bob, n'écoutant plus un mot de la conversation, tentait lentement de se rapprocher du groupe de sirènes, esseyant d'atteindre un rocher un peu plus proche. Vaquant à leurs occupations, elles n'avaient toujours pas ressenti la présence des arrivants.

Icy, quant à elle, s'était posée sur l'épaule de Shin, balançant ses petites jambes bleues dans le vide. Habituellement, elle détestait les sirènes, qui pour elle étaient de stupides blondasses qui ne pensaient qu'à se prélasser au soleil en exposant leur fichue beauté. Mais Shin était différent, et c'était le seul qu'elle appréciait. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas lui accorder d'attention, mais il aimait malgré tout la présence de la petite créature. Cette dernière, toute heureuse, quitta son perchoir et virevolta joyeusement tout autour de la lagune, produisant un son de clochette répétitif. À l'entente de ce bruit familier, les femmes à queue de poisson levèrent la tête, et se tournèrent enfin vers la rive.

À la vue du jeune garçon discutant paisiblement au bord de l'eau, elles se jetèrent toutes soudainement dans sa direction, poussant des cris de joie stridents semblables à ceux d'un enfant découvrant un parc d'attraction.

Surpris par ce mouvement de foule inattendu et bruyant, Bob, en équilibre sur le rocher, sursauta et se prit les pieds dans sa robe, glissa et tomba maladroitement dans l'eau. Heureusement, à cet endroit, la profondeur ne dépassait pas 30 centimètres, mais Bob se retrouva malgré tout immergé, le nez contre les graviers.

Pendant ce temps, le capharnaüm des sirènes résonnait contre les falaises. Théo était assailli de leurs questions, et les regardaient en silence, la mine blasée. Il avait oublié à quel point ces créatures étaient bavardes et agaçantes. Regardant par dessus leur épaules, il chercha du regard l'aide éventuelle de Bob. Il le vit, debout, les pieds dans l'eau, essorant sa longue robe empêtrée entre ses jambes, le regard désabusé perdu dans le lointain.

Théo roula des yeux vers le ciel, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "quel abruti", puis il se dirigea vers lui, le remerciant dans son for intérieur de lui donner une raison d'échapper aux piaillements incessants des femmes-poisson.

Celles-ci se turent progressivement lorsqu'elle virent que leur idole les ignorait et se dirigeait à présent en direction d'une potentielle concurrente, qui, bien que pourvue de jambes, n'était même pas fichue de marcher correctement. Théo ignora superbement l'aura noire qui commençait à se dégager du groupe et s'adressa nonchalamment à Bob:

-Tu veux pas virer ta robe, là? Ça va plus te faire chier qu'autre chose.

Relevant la tête, l'autre répliqua, le regard dur:

-Non mais ça va pas? Tu sais combien elle a coûté cette robe? C'est du tissu de haute gamme ça monsieur! C'est pas trois gouttes d'eau qui vont me pousser à m'en débarrasser! Et puis c'est une des rares que j'ai! Donc oui, je porte, des robes, merci! Je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est…

Théo se prit la tête entre les mains. Bob était parti dans un monologue interminable, défendant le droit de s'habiller comme bon lui semblait, enchaînant les propos de fil en aiguille. À lui seul, il était plus bavard que la troupe d'emmerdeuses qui se tenait en retrait, malgré ce qu'il avait laissé paraître aux premiers abords. Théo tenta d'argumenter entre deux respirations, mais ses répliques étaient noyées de suite dans le flos de paroles.

Abandonnant le débat, il fit un geste d'impuissance en direction des sirènes qui les regardaient, médusées. Puis il attrapa sans attendre le poignet de Bob, le hissa sans peine sur le rebord et l'entraîna vers la forêt.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Protesta-t-il.

-Amène-toi. On va te sécher.

Ne pouvant résister, le jeune homme ne répliqua pas et se laissa entraîner, suivi de près par Gabriel qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée, et de Shin qui, amusé de la situation, emprunta discrètement la rivière qui sillonait entre les arbres, tout en raccrochant son demi-masque sur son visage. Avec ces deux-là, il était sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Les quatre personnes quittèrent la lagune, sous le regard abasourdi des sirènes qui avaient encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda Gabriel qui trottinait aux côtés des deux jeunes garçons.

-On va retrouver ma planque, répondit Théo sans le regarder. Je dois avoir moyen de sécher l'autre abruti.

Le dénommé "abruti" tenta de répliquer mais la main ferme enserrée sur son poignet l'en dissuada.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, longeant la rivière, où Shin continuait de nager survolé par Icy qui se demandait dans quoi ils s'étaient encore fourrés.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une falaise recouverte de verdure. Les feuillages étaient si denses qu'ils dissimulaient entièrement la roche abrupte, et par la même occasion, une petite porte en bois que Théo dégagea en écartant les plantes multiples.

Il toqua trois coups distincts, attendit un moment puis ouvrir la porte.

-Après toi… Dit-il à l'intention de Bob, se décalant sur le côté.

Surpris par cet élan de galanterie, ce dernier s'avança, ne se faisant pas prier. Prudent, il s'apprêtait à progresser dans la pénombre lorsque quatre silhouettes à l'allure animale se jetèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent au sol, lui arrachant un cri de stupeur.

Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, des voix enfantines se mélangèrent au dessus de lui:

-On l'a eu cette fois, les gars!

-Mais non, attends, c'est pas Théo!

-Quoi ? Mais c'est qui?

-C'est une fille!

-Une fille?

-Elle a une robe !

-Arrêtez vos conneries, il a une barbe!

-Ta gueule! J'vais vérifier!

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui soulevait les pans de sa robe que Bob se décida à se dégager brusquement. S'époussetant, il regarda avec incompréhension ses quatre petits agresseurs. Des enfants d'environ six, sept et huit ans, munis de casseroles et de bâtons en guise d'armes, le fixaient en continuant de parler tous en même temps. Leurs visages étaient poussiéreux, et des peaux de bêtes leur servaient de vêtements ; les deux plus jeunes, des jumeaux, étaient habillés de dépouilles de ratons-laveurs. Le cadet était recouvert d'une peau d'ourson brun, et enfin l'aîné d'une peau de renard.

-Bob, Gabriel, je vous présente les enfants perdus, déclara Théo, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Je les ai récupérés sur Terre, dans la rue. C'était des gamins abandonnés.

Les enfants acquiescèrent à l'unisson, faisant de larges hochements de tête.

-Et… pourquoi ils m'ont sauté dessus comme ça? Demanda Bob, encore un peu étourdi.

-Ah, ça, c'est un jeu entre nous. Normalement, à chaque fois que je rentre, ils essayent de m'attraper en me prenant par surprise. Mais je leur échappe à chaque fois.

Le jeune homme eut un regard sceptique, mais garda le silence tout en continuant de s'épousseter. Dans la rivière, Shin regardait la scène avec amusement, acoudé à la rive et souriant derrière son masque.

-Et donc, reprit Théo, en s'adressant cette fois aux enfants, Bob est ici car il va être notre papa !

Entendant cette déclaration, ce dernier releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son regard croisa celui des bambins, plein d'étoiles et brillant de mille feux.

-Papa?

Bob resta sans voix. Mais cette dernière interpellation ne s'adressait pas à lui.

Les enfants perdus se précipitèrent, dépassant Bob à qui ils n'accordaient plus aucune attention, et s'agglutinèrent sur le rebord de la rivière, voulant s'approcher de celui qui n'avait absolument rien vu venir: Shin.

-Papa! C'est toi!

L'homme-poisson s'était plaqué contre la rive opposée, les yeux écarquillés, complètement désorienté.

-Quoi, c'est tes gosses? Shin ! Père indigne ! S'exclama Théo.

-Mais dis pas de conneries! Se défendit l'autre. Ils étaient sur Terre! Et c'est des humains, pas des sirènes !

-Et t'es raciste des humains en plus?

-Mais arrête ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Les deux bruns continuèrent à débattre sur la fertilité improbable de l'homme-sirène, tandis que les enfants perdus continuaient à baver sur Shin et que les deux frères regardaient la scène de loin, le regard vide, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Théo finit par trancher en décidant que, même si ce n'était pas ses gosses, il pouvait au moins faire semblant de leur servir de père. Shin soupira, n'approuvant pas vraiment cette idée, mais se résigna à au moins supporter la présence des bambins.

-Bon, ça c'est réglé, déclara Théo en sétirant. Et… qu'est-ce qu'on faisait là déjà ?

Bob s'apprêtait à répondre, levant les yeux au ciel, mais il fut interrompu par l'apparition soudaine d'une nouvelle personne. Une fée, pour être plus exacte. Elle sorti de nulle part, filant à toute allure, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête de Théo, focalisant son attention.

Cette fée était différente d'Icy; premièrement, elle était plus grande, mesurant à peu près trois fois sa taille. Ensuite, c'était un homme, et même ses longs cheveux sombres rassemblés en multiples tresses ne lui donnaient pas d'attributs féminins. Et enfin, la créature était douée de parole, car, essoufflée, elle répondit quand Théo lui demanda:

-Tiens, Mani! Qu'est-ce que tu fout là?

-Je...c'est…les pirates…. Ils…

Il se posa par terre, reprenant son souffle afin de ne pas entrecouper ses phrases de respirations bruyantes. Tous les autres le fixaient, curieux.

-Les pirates ont quitté leur baie… Ils étaient vers le large, mais ils ont levé l'ancre pour se diriger vers l'ouest… Le campement des Indiens… Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête, mais je pense qu'ils préparent un sale coup…

Théo fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, connaissant les pirates, ils ne quittaient jamais leur baie, ou bien s'aventuraient de temps en temps vers le large, mais jamais trop longtemps, car le crocodile rôdait. C'était étrange. Pourquoi le campement des Indiens?

Il secoua la tête. Toujours était-il que, quelque soit ce qu'ils mijotaient, il fallait arriver avant eux.

-Okay, les gars. Changement de plan, clama-t-il. On va aller voir ce que fabriquent ces enfoirés de pirates. La visite touristique est terminée.

* * *

 _Tadam :D Ça vous a plu ? ^-^ Sachez que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, surtout les scènes avec Shin x) Et à la base, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire intervenir Mani dans l'histoire, mais comme je cherchais un personnage qui servirait de messager/informateur, j'ai pensé à lui. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait plutôt rigoler quand je l'ai imaginé à moitié à poil avec des ailes dans le dos x')_

 _Bref, le chapitre six ne devrait pas tarder, alors bisous et cœurs jaunes ! 💛_


	6. Chapitre six

… _..La légende raconte qu'un jour, Dabi a dit que le chapitre 6 sortirait bientôt…. Aujourd'hui encore, on attend l'approche de ce fameux chapitre…_

 _BON je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué hein, mais j'ai mis extrêêêmement longtemps à sortir ce p***n de chapitre. Je vous en reparle en fin de page, en attendant, bonne lecture ! (Alors, j'vous ai manqué?)_

 _Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fic appartiennent à leurs propriétaires, ainsi que l'univers._

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on prend un bateau pour aller jusqu'au campement des Indiens alors qu'on pourrait tout simplement y aller en volant?"

Bob regardait Théo se hisser sur la rambarde d'un vieux navire, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'écraser sur le pont. Il se rattrapa maladroitement et s'assit en tailleurs sur son perchoir, faisant face à celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

-Si on arrive par la voie des airs, ils auront vite fait de nous remarquer, répondit-il sur un ton sérieux. Suivant notre position actuelle, on arrivera à leur opposé, et ils ne pourront pas nous voir. En plus, comme ça, Shin peut nous suivre plus facilement.

Le demi-humain acquiesça, toujours immergé dans la rivière à proximité.

Bob cogita un instant, puis hocha la tête, admiratif. Son plan paraissait tenir debout. Et bien, quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait tout à fait assembler deux idées à la suite!

-Comment tu te l'es procuré, ce bateau? Demanda-t-il en regardant le navire de haut en bas.

-Je l'ai récupéré après le combat contre les pirates, répondit le brun qui, armé de toute sa force étonnante, tirait sur la chaîne de l'ancre pour la faire remonter. Ils étaient quasiment tous morts, et le capitaine avait abandonné le bateau. Du coup, je ne me suis pas gêné…et j'en ai profité pour le customiser un peu, aussi.

En effet, Bob put remarquer que sur le flanc du navire, le nom original avait été recouvert de peinture noir, à présent illisible, et avait été remplacé par une écriture maladroite, mais distincte. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils en découvrant le mot "EUTHANASIE" gravé dans le bois sombre. Comment Théo avait-il connaissance de terme? Il ferma les yeux en haussant les sourcils, ne cherchant plus à comprendre la logique de ce monde.

-Bon! On se bouge ! Vous embarquez ou quoi? Cria Théo du haut du pont qui venait juste de remonter l'ancre entièrement.

Bob aida Gabriel à grimper à l'échelle de corde, se tenant juste derrière lui. Le petit était étonnamment calme, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la lagune des sirènes. Il tenait en place, contrairement à son habitude, mais répétait inlassablement "Les Indiens! Les Indiens !", trahissant son excitation.

Les deux frères atteignirent la hauteur de Théo, et se glissèrent sur le plancher de bois, suivis de près par les enfants perdus.

Constatant la présence complète de son petit équipage improvisé, le jeune homme s'installa à la manoeuvre, ordonnant à ses petits protégés d'aller déployer les voiles, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire en se précipitant immédiatement dans les haubans.

Les voiles blanches tombèrent le long du mât, et se gonflèrent sous l'impact du vent. Le pavillon noir, dernier souvenir qui restait de la présence des pirates, resta solidement attaché, afin de favoriser leur discrétion.

Malgré son ancienneté et son bois abîmé, le vieux navire glissa en grinçant sur l'eau limpide, quittant lentement mais sûrement son nid rouillé. Guidée par Théo à la barre, la caravelle s'engagea sur la mer, filant droit vers l'objectif de son équipage.

Le vent en poupe, les embruns leur fouettant le visage, les passagers se turent, appréciant dans un silence reposant la fraîcheur qu'offrait le large. Les enfants perdus, bien que respectueux du calme régénérateur, était amassés à l'avant du bateau, penchés au dessus des vagues, ne quittant pas des yeux Shin qui nageait non loin devant, le regard rivé sur l'horizon, tentant de les ignorer tant bien que mal. Bob, sur le pont, accoudé à la rambarde, regardait la scène non sans un certain amusement, les cheveux soulevés par la brise salée. Son regard se déplaça alors afin de détailler les autres parties du bateau. À peine eut-il le temps de s'attarder sur des détails anodins qu'il manqua de s'étrangler ; la proue qui se dressait fièrement face aux embruns, à la base simple tronçon de bois, avait été visiblement "personnalisée", par la présence d'un corps sans vie de ce qui semblait être une petite fille. La bouche soudée, les yeux écarquillés, Bob se retourna de façon dramatique en direction de Théo, qui manoeuvrait tranquillement. Ce dernier, croisant ce regard, leva un sourcil de manière interrogative. Maintenant leur échange silencieux durant une trentaine de secondes, Théo leva soudainement les yeux au ciel, comprenant par association d'idées pourquoi le garçon tirait une tronche pareil. Il lui répondit de manière nonchalante tout en recentrant son regard vers le large ;

-Si tu t'en fait pour la petite fille sur la proue, t'inquiète pas, elle est pas morte.

Bob, estomaché, ne put prononcer un mot, et retourna alors à sa position initiale, se demandant si sauter à l'eau ne serait pas une solution préférable.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres. Shin nageait avec vigueur, fouettant l'écume de ses nageoires irisées. Les enfants avaient un peu relâché la pression, vagabondant sur le pont. L'un d'eux, celui munit d'une peau de renard, était monté occuper le poste de vigie, et s'amusait à tourner autour du mât en marchant sur la mince rambarde de la plateforme. Théo, dans son éternel renfrognement, n'avait pas lâché un mot, et continuait de maintenir le cap, sous le regard furtif de Bob, qui lui, jouait avec son petit frère pour l'occuper. Le temps était clair. Le soleil à son zénith. Chacun en oubliait presque l'urgence de la situation, et sombrait dans une sorte de torpeur renforcée par les doux rayons du soleil.

Mais la vivacité de l'équipage remonta bien vite lorsque la vigie se mis soudain à hurler à plein poumons :

"TERRE! TERRE!"

Théo, dans un violent sursautement, lui répondit sur le même ton, faisant éclater sa voix:

"C'EST BON J'AI VU! GUEULE PAS COMME ÇA ON VA NOUS ENTENDRE!"

Les autres se passèrent de commentaires.

La discrétion ne devait visiblement pas être le point fort du jeune garçon.

Retrouvant cependant leur calme, ils s'activèrent sur le bateau, repliant les voiles et s'apprêtant à jeter l'ancre.

L'équipage fut prêt étonnement vite, et fut rassemblé sur le pont dans un silence studieux. Chacun était relativement inquiet, mais conservait une part de détermination. Théo en profita pour donner des directives:

"Bon, vous les enfants, vous restez sur le bateau pour le protéger d'une quelconque menace, ou pour être prêts à le manoeuvrer si jamais on doit partir vite. Shin, tu reste ici aussi, histoire de les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de conneries.

(Il lui adressa un regard insistant cachant un sourire moqueur, l'air de dire "t'assume ton rôle de paternel maintenant hein", ce qui arracha un long soupir à Shin.)

Ensuite, le gamin chauve, Mani, et Bobby, vous venez avec moi dans la chaloupe.

Bob marqua un arrêt sur le surnom complètement stupide que venait de lui attribuer le jeune brun, mais il remis à contre-coeur ses protestations à plus tard, car l'heure n'était pas aux disputes.

Descendant péniblement à l'échelle de corde, (en particulier Bob qui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa fidèle robe), chacun atteignit la chaloupe préalablement mise à l'eau. Théo empoigna les rames et commença à ramer vigoureusement vers le rivage. Le voyage fut de courte durée, et la petite embarcation s'arrêta bien vite sur le sable étonnamment rougeâtre de la rive. Les passagers sautèrent sur la petite plage, pour se retrouver face à une falaise peu imposante, mesurant une petite dizaine de mètres, toute aussi rouge que le sable.

-C'est derrière la falaise que se trouve le campement des Indiens, expliqua Théo, qui tirait la chaloupe sur la terre ferme sans le moindre mal. Elle est pas très grande, et pas très pentue non plus. On aura aucun mal à l'escalader.

Bob, examinant la roche, demanda d'un air peu rassuré :

-Je voudrais pas avoir l'air de me répéter mais, pourquoi on arrive pas directement au sommet en volant?

D'un air qui paraissait offusqué, Théo répliqua:

-La discrétion avant tout, je te rappelle ! Un faux mouvement et on risque de se faire repérer à tout moment ! Enfin, vas-y toi si tu veux, mais ça ne sera pas faute de ne pas t'avoir prévenu !

Bob haussa les épaules, et s'éleva tranquillement vers le haut de la falaise pourpre, suivi par Gabriel qui lui aussi appréhendait la montée à main nue. En quelques secondes, ils atteignirent le point culminant, et s'accrochèrent à la roche tout en restant à couvert. Les deux frères regardèrent en soupirant Théo qui grimpait sans difficulté, drapé dans sa dignité de Monsieur Muscle.

Il tarda peu à les rejoindre, et bientôt tous trois furent accrochés à la falaise, accompagnés de Mani qui voletait tranquillement à leurs côtés, se redressant prudemment pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait sur le campement.

Ce qu'ils virent leur coupa le souffle.

Les Indiens étaient là, tous éparpillés sur leur campement, en panique. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient blessés, et gisaient au sol, d'autres boitaient péniblément et tentaient tant bien que mal de venir en aide à ceux qui étaient le plus mal en point.

Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

-Ah les p'tits enculés… Grogna Théo à voix haute et enjambant les pics rocheux qui les séparaient de la scène.

Bob ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air perturbé; le "Peter Pan" décrit dans le livre était-il aussi vulgaire? Il tenta de l'ignorer et de concentrer essentiellement sur la situation actuelle.

Théo, Bob, Gabriel et Mani rejoignirent prestement les Indiens, afin d'apporter un quelconque soutien. C'est alors que celui qui semblait être le chef de la tribu se précipita en leur direction en les voyant arriver. Il était plutôt grand, se démarquant des autres Peaux-Rouges, et portait une longue couronne de plumes blanches et rouges sur la tête, soutenue par une chevelure noire corbeau qui lui retombait sur les épaules. Par ailleurs, sa peau était étonnamment pâle pour un chef de tribu indienne, mais celle-ci était recouverte de peintures de guerre, sur le visage et sur le torse.

-Bragg! S'écria Théo dès qu'il le vit s'approcher. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La mine grave, le dénommé Bragg inspecta avec rapidité chaque membre du groupe d'un regard vermeil, puis pris la parole;

-Les pirates… Une attaque surprise… On ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une visite amicale… On a tenté de riposter, mais sous l'effet de surprise, ils ont eu l'avantage… Et soudain, ils se sont repliés… On pensait que c'était fini, mais… Oh mon dieu…

Sa voix était enrouée. Il paraissait mal en point. En effet, un filet de sang coulait le long de son front. Il reprit son souffle, et continua;

-On a pas compris tout de suite pourquoi ils avaient battu en retraite si vite, alors on se réjouissait que le combat soit fini. Mais… en faisant le tour des blessés, j'ai cherché ma fille… Elle était introuvable. J'ai tout de suite compris… Les pirates, l'attaque… tout ça n'était qu'une diversion! Ils en ont profité pour enlever ma fille… Mon dieu… Ma petite Arcana…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, étant pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Théo connaissait bien Arcana, c'était une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que lui, mais qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Elle et son père étaient très proches, et il comprenait que Bragg soit à ce point désespéré. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de soupirer discrètement.

Mani, de son côté, s'empressait de porter secours aux maximum de blessés, leur faisant boire un breuvage au contenu douteux, ou en leur appliquant des baumes qu'il avait lui-même confectionnés.

Bob, inquiet auprès du chef de tribu, demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour eux. Bragg se racla la gorge et répondit;

-Je ne sais pas où il ont emmené ma fille, mais… Je vous en prie, retrouvez-là… Elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'exclama le jeune garçon, le plein de détermination dans la voix. On vous ramènera votre fille saine et sauve, je vous le promet!

Théo se retourna aussitôt vers Bob, l'air outré, et s'approcha de lui pour lui dire à voix basse:

-Non mais hé! Ça va de prendre des décisions pour tout le monde là? Il peut aller la chercher lui-même, sa fille!

-Mais ça va pas! T'as vu un peu dans quel état il est?

-Mais il est tout le temps comme ça! À chaque fois que je le vois il pisse le sang!

Bob fixa le brun un instant, puis reprit :

-De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas! Il nous demande d'aller la chercher, on y va, c'est tout! C'est pas toi qui cherchait un peu à te distraire ?

Un froid s'installa. Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Bragg se pencha timidement sur le côté et ajouta

-Euh, je peux vous pay…

-OK ON Y VA. S'écria Théo avant de s'éloigner, la mine boudeuse.

Bob soupira un long moment, et lui emboîta le pas, suivit du regard par Bragg qui, les lèvres pincées, ne savait que dire.

Il savait que malgré ses airs enfantins et son mauvais caractère, Théo était quelqu'un de confiance. Mais malgré tout, il gardait une once d'appréhension pour les évènements à venir.

* * *

 _Vôôaalaaa j'ai mis plusieurs mois à écrire ça quand même._

 _Je m'excuse platement pour mon retard considérable, je sais que c'est pas agréable de lire une fic dont les chapitres sortent deux fois par an._

 _Aussi, je voulais vous dire que malheureusement, le temps de publication ne sera pas plus rapide à partir de maintenant, pour plusieurs raisons;_

 _Déjà, jsuis dans mon année de BAC, du coup le boulot c'est pas ça qui manque, et ensuite, je me rend compte petit à petit que je suis vraiment pas très attachée à l'univers de Peter Pan, du coup j'ai souvent du mal à progresser sur cette fic._

 _Bon, rassurez-vous, je la finirai! Mais à mon rythme._

 _Je vous présente encore mes plus plates excuses, jvous inonde de tout plein de cœurs jaunes, et je vous dis ààà… à je sais pas quand!_

 _Bisous 3_


End file.
